Her Happy Birthday
by numero
Summary: It was Chrome's birthday, and Tsuna and the others threw a small party for her, all but one person didn't come.  I suck at summaries. Sorry.  Oneshot, 1896.


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so review pls!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

"Happy birthday, Chrome!" Tsuna and the others shouted when she stepped in the house. Chrome smiled as confetti and flower petals showered her. She wasn't particulary surprised. Kyoko and Haru had dragged her out for the whole of the morning to go shopping with them, and she had sensed that they had a motive for doing so. It took her a while, but Chrome finally realized that today was her birthday, and they were keeping her busy till the party started. It wasn't a huge party, much to her liking, it was just a small one at her Boss' house. Everyone in the family, including Bianci, Reborn and Nana came. Well, except for Hibari.

"Thank you..." Chrome mumbled, blushing. She was pleasantly surprised inside. No one had celebrated her birthday before. "Come, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko took her hand. Chrome followed her as she pulled her to the kitchen. "Tadaa!" She cried and let go of her hand. Chrome stared, dumbfounded at the gigantic cake on the dining table. "Haru-chan and I made it ourselves!" Kyoko announced proudly as everyone else gathered in the room. "R-really? Thank you..." Chrome blushed.

The day went smoothly (with exceptions for some minor accidents involving Lambo and Tsuna). It was the best birthday she had ever had. A complete change from the ones she used to have. Or never had.

The party ended when night came. Chrome was walking home alone, after reassuring the rest that she would be fine doing so. In one of her hand was carrying her trident while the other was carrying a bag full of her birthday gifts. Chrome sighed. It was a bit depressing to go back to Kokuyo land. That place was so dark and quiet. Almost scary, if she thought about it.

Then for some reason, her thoughts wandered to Hibari. Chrome wondered why he didn't come today. Did he really hate her that much? Or was it because of his dislikes of crowds? As she pondered on, she didn't notice the sounds of footsteps behind her...

"What are you doing out so late here, herbivore." Chrome gave a startled gasp and turned around. Hibari was glaring at her. "I-I, erm, it was..." She stuttered. "It was my birthday, the p-party ended quite late, s-so..." Shouldn't he know?

Hibari still glared. "That isn't an excuse. What if you got attacked?" Ah! So he did care about her. "...I'll have to be the one to clean up and save you." "..." "Tch." Hibari walked past her, then stopped. "What are you doing?" He said without turning back. Chrome frowned. What? "I'm escorting you home, you baka." He snapped. She winced, but managed to refrain from crying as she hurried to his side. Then, they began walking together in silence.

It was unbearable, and Chome was kind of glad to see Kokuyo land ahead of them in a few minutes. "Don't be out so late next time. You were lucky, I was on my last round of patrol for the day." She nodded meekly. They stood at the gate for a while, awkwardly. "Umm, thank you Hibari-san." Chrome blushed. He just 'hmpf'-ed, but seemed nervous. "I will be going in now..." She turned to leave, when suddenly she felt a grip on her wrist.

"Chrome. Happy birthday." Hibari muttered. Before Chrome could react, he suddenly pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't struggle, she was simply surprised. Then, he broke the kiss and turned away while loosening his grip on her. "Ah..." Chrome mumbled, her cheeks flushed. "Thank you, Hibari-san..." But he was already walking away.

Chrome watched him until he disappeared from her view. Then her hand absentmindedly reached up to her lips, fingering it. Her mouth broke into a smile unexpectedly. He wasn't so fierce as he seemed after all.

NOTE: I know the ending (and possibly story) sucked. I wanted to make Hibari kiss Chrome on the forehead, but I thought, If he's gonna kiss her, then might as well on the lips! :D -ehem- okay..


End file.
